Harder Than You Know
by doarfthXx
Summary: What would happen if Derek escaped the Edison Group before Kit took him to live with him and Simon? What happens when Chloe finds him aobut 11 years later in a forest behind her house? Will Aunt Lauren remember him and get rid of him?**LEMONS**
1. Chapter 1

1DPOV

*Five Years Old*

They were doing it again, talking about the other boys. All the nurses and doctors thought that I couldn't hear them, but I could. They were debating on whether I should be 'terminated' like the others. Most believed it would be best, thinking I was too dangerous to keep around. I didn't think I was dangerous. I'd never hurt anybody except for the other boys before they left. Even then I hadn't wanted to, it was only an act of defense. They'd been ganging up on me, and even though I was a bit bigger and little stronger, I was out numbered. Before they could seriously hurt me, the nurses came and sedated them, not strong enough to hold them back. I didn't see them after that. They never came to bed, or to class. Never went outside during play time, and never showed up at meals. I'd heard the nurses talking back then too. Saying it was better if they were removed form the 'project.' I didn't know what that meant, but I knew that I didn't like the sound of it.

I tried not to listen to the voices discussing my fate by focusing on the math lesson I was working on. I liked math, every problem seemed to have an answer, which I always figured our quickly. Once I finished my work, I tried to find something else to detract myself. Coming up short, I tried to figure out what I would do if the one doctor who really wanted me to stay couldn't convince the others that I was a good boy and a worthy 'subject' of their 'experiment.' I realized the only way to escape would be to leave late tonight and climb over the large stone wall. The only question left was, _how?_

I was contemplating my options when I heard the voices stop and footsteps coming towards my room. I scrambled up on my bed as the door lock clicked open. In stepped a familiar face. Simon Bae. I smiled as he came up to me. Simon had come to visit me a lot lately, him and his keeper Kit Bae. Simon always tried to explain to me that Kit was his Dad, but I never understood the concept. No matter what I would probably always think of Kit as Simon's keeper, but called him his Dad when ever he was around so I wouldn't upset him.

"Hey, Derek!"he said. He flashed me that warm smile he always seemed to have.

"Hi, Simon," I smiled.

"You wanna go outside and play a game?"

I looked at him and filled with sadness, knowing that after today, I'd probably never see him again. But I didn't let me sadness show, so that I could remember him as the happy kid he is. If he knew I was sad, he'd demand to know why. And I couldn't tell him.

So I plastered on a fake smile and said, "Sure." Then followed him outside.

~ ~ ~Later That Night~ ~ ~

It was decided. The doctor that wanted to keep me had lost. I was to be terminated tomorrow morning. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and stacked up ass many rocks as I could before climbing over the back wall.


	2. Chapter 2

1DPOV

*about 11 years later*

I woke up with a pounding head ache as a sharp pain stabbed through me left arm. I smelt blood all over me and the ground. I looked around the forest, but couldn't see or smell anybody. I was safe. I let out a sigh of relief and winced as my head ache increased. I couldn't remember much of what had happened. I knew I was in a forest, I just didn't know where. New York? Connecticut? Michigan? I didn't know.

What had broken my arm and made me bleed? I could smell werewolf all around me, but none of the traces were fresh. Maybe I was attacked by other werewolves? I didn't know. The pain in my head was starting to subside, but the one in my arm was still fresh. I tried to see how badly I was hurt when I smelt someone approaching me. I looked up to see a small girl with strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes cautiously making her way towards me. I didn't see her as a threat, so I just stayed where I was, watching her carefully.

CPOV

*a few min before she found Derek*

"Bye Chloe," Milos said.

I smiled and waved good-bye to his shiny black car as it made its way down the road. Milos drives me to and from school everyday at the same time. My Dad doesn't want me to ride the school bus because he's afraid that the kids would tease me about my stutter, and I already get enough of that at school. I went inside my penthouse building, dropped my bag on the floor, picked up the bag of brownies the house keeper always left for me, and headed into the forest behind my house, like I do everyday.

My Dad's never home, because he's the owner of some big-shot company, so he hires a house keeper to stay with me. There's also Simon, the kid that my Dad adopted when I was about seven, but he has basketball practice until the house keeper gets home almost every day. But she's always gone the first hour I'm home so that she can pick up her son from school, so she usually gets Simon too. I make the best of the time I have alone by going deep into the forest behind the house. I don't know why, but the forest seems to terrify yet excite me at the same time.

I was about at the clearing where I usually sit and think, when I saw that somebody was already there. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with jet black hair, and a well built body. He only wore ripped jean shorts that were hardly enough to keep him warm during late winter in New York. What was he doing in the forest? I took a careful step forward and his head whipped up to face me. His eyes met mine, and I nearly froze in place. They were the greenest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. They captivated you, making it near impossible to turn away. But I did, and saw that there was no way he could be an adult. His face looked like a before picture on an acne commercial. It looked like he'd never taken a shower in his entire life, he smelled like it too. I breathed through my mouth and walked cautiously towards him. He didn't move, which I took as a good sign. He just sat there, watching me. Like I was the one who was out of the ordinary instead of him.

It seemed like he'd lived in the forest his entire life. He didn't say a word, which made wonder if he even knew how to talk. I looked at him and gasped, dropping my bag in the process. He flinched but didn't move much. He probably couldn't without feeling some serious pain. His left arm was bent at a seemingly impossible angle. I ran over to him and dropped at his side.

"O-oh my G-g-god! Are y-you ok-kay?"

DPOV

"O-oh my G-g-god! Are y-you ok-kay?" she asked.

Who was this girl, and why did she care if he was hurt? And did she just stutter?

_She's really pretty, the wolf said._ The wolf in me had never said anything like that before about a girl. Sure, I'd met girls before, but none of them were like her. If those girls had seen me like this they would've laughed and walked away. Not coming running to my side to ask if I was okay. But, I had to agree with the wolf, she was really pretty. Beautiful even. Sure the other girls were pretty too, but not like her. She seemed to glow almost. Her scent was rich and clean. I took a deep inhale of it, like an addict would crack. This girls scent was certainly more addictive though.

I snapped back into reality and remembered she'd asked me a question. I nodded. I'd be okay, I was already starting to heal. Werewolves heal fast. But she didn't know that.

"N-no, you're o-obviously n-n-not okay. J-just look at your arm... c-come with me. My aunts a doctor, she c-can fix you."

_Her stutter is so cute... _**SHUT UP!** This is a matter of survival, not how '_cute_' she is.

Should I go with her? Can I trust her? She didn't seem like she wanted to harm me, but I've learned to never trust anyone too easily. Any yet...

I nodded and she tried to help me stand. I grunted at the pain shooting through my arm.

"Don't worry my aunt can be here in just under an hour," she said, voice filled with worry.

I nodded and saw the house come into view. It was big. Really big. She took in the back door and helped me lay down on the couch.

"You hungry?" she asked. Again, I nodded. "I'll go get you something."

She was about to leave the room when she turned around and said, "I almost forgot, what's your name?"

Simple question. I tried to tell her, but I hadn't spoken in a while, since I really didn't have anybody to speak to, so it just came out as a raspy sound. I cleared my throat and tried again, "My name is Derek. Yours?" It still didn't sound right, but it was enough for her to understand what I was saying.

She smiled. "Chloe." Then she turned and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

1**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! And to all the people who reviewed thanks it really means a lot! And look for the song lyrics to gorgeous nightmare by escape the fate at the beginning of each chapter cus the ones that have it are the LEMONS!**

CHAPTER3

CPOV

The poor guy. He's hurt, hungry, and I doubt that he has any family. I pulled out a half a cold pizza and heated it up in the microwave for two minutes. I got out a glass and poured him some , which he'd probably never had.

"Hey, there's a shower and towels down the other hall, maybe you should go take one."

I realized how offending that sounded and tried again. "N-not that y-you really n-n-need o-one or anything I just thought..." I trailed off not wanting to offend him anymore than I already had.

I wonder what had happened to him. Had he fallen out of a tree and that's why his arm was like that? Did he live in that forest his whole life? Where were his parents? I felt my heart ache. He probably didn't have any parents, and he just might have lived his whole life in that forest. That's so sad. No wonder he looked like he did. The only time he could wash up was when it rained, and even then he probably couldn't use soap.

The microwave beeped and I nearly jumped a foot in the air letting out a very girly yelp. I took a deep breath, got four pain killers and went back into the living room.

DPOV

She called from the kitchen to tell me where the bathroom and towels were. I was getting out of the shower when I heard something in the kitchen buzzed and I covered my ears. It wouldn't stop, and I couldn't figure out what it was. Then after about a minute, I heard an even louder beep. The blue eyed girl screamed then took a deep breath. I could hear her going through what sounded like cabinets, then she walked back in. What was her name again? Christie? Claire? Chloe! That was it.

_A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl... _Stupid wolf, can't it learn to shut up?

I put on the shorts I had before and folded my towel neatly then tossed with the others in the corner. I went back into the living room and minutes later she came in and handed me something that seemed to be covered in cheese, and a glass filled with dark liquid that was bubbling. I eyed it curiously. Was it supposed to fizz like that? I sniffed the air. It didn't _smell_ like it was poisoned. She must have noticed my skepticism, because she quickly explained that it was _supposed_ to fizz like that.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's soda. Don't you know what soda is?"she asked while handing me pills that I assumed were pain killers.

Weird, she didn't stutter. "No, I've never heard of it before."

She smiled playfully. "Have you ever been outside of that forest?" She laughed meaning she meant it as a joke, but his eyes widened in shock at the accuracy of her question.

He_ hadn't_ really ever been out of that forest. He kept going from forest to forest his whole life. Fending for himself. He was a werewolf, he was tough, he could handle it. But he knew that it wasn't a very common thing for kids to be on the run in a forest for their whole life. And _survive_ non the less. Sure it was really damn hard, but he managed.

Her smile fell and she looked at him worried. "H-h-have y-y-y-you?" she repeated.

Should he lie and say that he has? Or could he trust her enough to let her know that he was an orphan? Maybe he could just tell her he had no parents and had lived in the forest, but not about all of the supernatural stuff. I didn't want to drag her into that. I could never live with myself if she got hurt because of it. Woah, did he just say that! Why would I care if she got hurt, I just met her?

_No! You can't let her get hurt! Ever!_

**Can't this stupid wolf keep his opinions to himself?**

_Just tell her!_

Well... if the wolf thought it was best...and he'd never steered me wrong before...I nodded. Her eyes widened in horror, just like I'd thought.

"B-b-but wh-whe-erea-are yo-your p-pa-ar-rents?"

Her voice cracked at the end as her stutter got worse. This girl must have lived a sheltered life if she was taking this as such a shock. She obviously couldn't be a supernatural if she thought this was so un-heard of.

"I was orphaned at a young age, been living by myself for a while. My parents died when I was little. I've been living in the forest ever since. I don't normally trust people."

I looked her straight in the eyes for that last part. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she looked away. My cheeks flushed a bit too, I could feel my face getting hot.

**What is wrong with me? This has happened before!**

_You're inside, with food, heat, and a beautiful girl... nothing is wrong with you right now! _the wolf explained. It started sending me perverted images of me and her pressed up against the wall, kissing passionately. I shoved that thought aside and mentally growled.

"So you h-have no p-pl-place to st-stay?" Her eyes welled up with tears, and I resisted the urge to get up and wipe them away. I shook my head and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"O-oh m-my God. I-I am so sorry. Do you w-want to stay here f-for a wh-while?"

I considered it for a moment. She did seem nice, but it probably wasn't a good idea for me to get to close to anyone, let alone spend the night with them. I thought of leaving her and my chest felt hollow. I'd miss her, and being inside, where there were no immediate threats. But I couldn't put her in harms way by staying here. It wasn't fair to her. The wolf argued, but I ignored him. I opened my mouth to respond when I heard a car pull into the driveway.

I got up and ran to the window. I was right. A large blue car pulled up in the driveway. A woman with short blonde hair stepped out of the car. She made her way up to the front door. I ran back into the other room and pushed Chloe behind me protectively. She gave me weird look and I heard the door lock click. Who ever it was had a key, so they shouldn't be _too_ much of a threat.

Chloe must of heard the lock click too, because she sighed and tried to step around me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to me so that she couldn't get away. My pulse quickened as did hers. Was she scared? She didn't seem to be. She tried to push me away so she could go, but I tightened my grip on her. No way was I letting her go and meet a potential enemy. Pain shot through my left arm and I remembered that I was broken, badly. Well not that bad anymore, now it just looked like it would if I broke it by falling down the stairs. Still jutting out but not as badly.

"Chloe?" the woman called. I stiffened, ready to attack.

"Over here, in the living room." I stared at her in disbelief. Was she really so naive that she'd tell the person exactly where we were?

The woman stepped into the room, holding a bag full of what smelled like rubbing alcohol. I may not have smelled it much, but I would always remember that scent from the days back at the lab. It was a foul stench to someone even _without _super smelling, so it was a hard smell to forget.

Oh, she must be Chloe's aunt. The doctor she'd called earlier to come and help me. Oh. I took a sniff, so that I'd remember her scent for next time so I wouldn't over re-act. I went rigid at the smell. I knew this lady. I just couldn't remember from where.

LPOV

I walked into Chloe's house with all the supplies I'd need to fix the injury she'd described on a boy she found lying helplessly in the woods behind her house. What she was doing in the woods in the first place I didn't know, but when she called to tell me about he boy she'd found, I didn't press it. She sounded so upset that I demanded my boss let me leave for about an hour and come back. Reluctantly, he agreed, and here I was.

But when I stepped into the room, I didn't expect to see a boy that was big enough to be mistaken as 23 holding Chloe, not right against his bare chest, but pretty close. He was tense and glowering at me, trying to keep track of my every move. Something about this boy seemed familiar. I don't know why, but he seems to resemble somebody I once knew, I just couldn't figure out who.

When I looked at Chloe I relaxed a little. She didn't seem uncomfortable with that boy being so close to her, just worried about his injuries. She ran up to me and we exchanged a tight hug. When she pulled back I told the boy to go sit down. I examined his injuries. He had broken his left arm in three different places, but none of them were nearly as serious as Chloe had made them sound over the phone. And surely they couldn't have healed that much since then. I gave him a cast and got up to leave.

CPOV

"Bye Aunt Lauren, thank you _so_ much for helping him," I said. She said that the cast would help his bones heal properly, and that he should be able to take it off in about two or three weeks. I don't know what I would do without her.

"It's not a problem sweet heart. Call me if you need me okay?"

"Okay."

She left and I turned to Derek. He was sitting on the couch again. Eyeing the T.V. curiously. Oh, he'd probably never seen one before. I realized that there was probably a lot of things he didn't know about, living in the forest your whole life can do that. His gaze flicked to his cast and he thumped it lightly, testing it's strength. Poor guy, he doesn't know what anything is. I'd have to teach him. I'll do it when Simon gets home in about five minutes, he'd be a good help.

"Why don't you follow me, you're probably cold wearing only shorts during fall in New York. My dad probably has some clothes you could borrow, follow me."

I started backing out of the room. He just looked at me with those deep green eyes for a second, then got up and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Hey just so you guys know I update like everyday, if not every other day. I usually post the chapters late at night around like 10:30 11:00, so check around then. Enjoy!**

**Oh and from now on when its like **_this_** it's the wolf and when it's like **this** it's Derek.**

SPOV

I was on my way home from basketball practice, the house keeper Annette driving me home. Practice was okay, but since I go to an art school, most of the kids pretty much suck. Not to say that just because you go to an art school automatically makes you bad at sports, its just that's how it is with this school. Personally I love to draw, but if I had a choice, I'd rather go to public school. To me it's easier. But my adoptive sister Chloe goes, so I told my adoptive Dad that I would go to. It's probably a good thing. This way I can make sure that nobody makes fun of her stutter. A lot of people thought it was weird and meant she was slow, but I quickly set them straight. I thought that Chloe's stutter was kind of cute, just like pretty much everything else about her. Yes, I'm crushing on my adoptive sister, and yeah, I know it's wrong, but I can't help who I fall for.

"Okay Simon, we're here. I've got to go pick up groceries and I'll be back in an hour. If Chloe ate all of the brownies I left-again- I hid an extra bag for you in the top left cabinet where she can't reach," Annette said.

I thanked her and headed inside. I stepped into the kitchen to get those brownies and saw Chloe, with her back towards me, rummaging through the cabinets. I just couldn't help myself, a moment like this was too good to pass up. I quietly walked up to her and rapped my arms around her, lifting her up off the ground spinning in circles. She squealed. "Simon Bae, you let me go this instant!"

"Never,"I said playfully.

Next thing I knew someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

DPOV

"Here, go try these on in the bathroom. They should fit I think." She handed me some clothes and I made my way to the bathroom. I tried them on. Yeah, I guess they fit okay. They were a little tight, but could he really complain after not having clothes this expensive since... well never. I can't believe she's that nice that she'd take me in like this. Noone I'd ever met had ever cared for me this way. It felt kind of weird, knowing you had someone you could rely on and not have to keep everything to yourself, but I liked it. It felt good. Better than good.

I got out of the bathroom and froze. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Another person was in the driveway, someone Chloe didn't say she was expecting. It was weird though. The persons scent seemed to be everywhere inside the house. Her keeper maybe? Wait, no, her _Dad_. She'd called him her Dad. I still wasn't sure what that meant, but I liked the way it sounded when she'd said it. She made it sound like something that was warm and inviting, instead of cold and harsh. He'd only heard that name used as a taunt when he was found by other werewolves. But the way she used it... it didn't sound bad at all.

Out of nowhere I heard someone scream. Chloe! I ran into the kitchen to find someone had a tight hold on her, lifting her off the ground.

"Simon Bae, you put me down this instant!"

I grabbed the boy by the shirt and pinned up against the wall. He yelped and looked at me wide-eyed.

"No! Wait, it's okay, he's my brother," she said alarmingly. I loosened my grip and set him down gently. I still wasn't completely at ease, so I stepped protectively in front of Chloe.

"Derek,"she said.

I shuttered._ Her voice is melodic..._ okay I have to agree with the wolf, it kind of is. But why was I shuttering, all she did was say my name. Lots have people have said my name before, and it hadn't had any affect on me. Damn, this girl is so frustrating!

"This is Simon Bae, my adoptive brother. Simon, this is Derek."

I looked up at him and saw him. I mean _really_ saw him. And I knew why his scent had seemed so familiar before. It wasn't just because his scent was all around the house, it was because he's the kid that used to visit me in the lab before I ran away. I smiled.

"Hi, you're..." I trailed off letting him fill in the blank. Seeing if he remembered me before I pulled him into this.

He smiled too. That same smile I saw the day I left. "The boy from the lab? Yeah." I saw Chloe giving us a confused look out of the corner of my eye. I realized I never explained about that part of my life. Crap.

"Where did you go? I kept asking the nurses about you, but they said that you got transferred. What happened?"

"Wait, what? I-I'm so confused r-right n-now."

"Sorry Chlo, why don't we go into the living room I'll explain in there."

She gave him an odd look, but didn't object when he put his arm around her and lead her to the living room. The wolf in me growled, _he shouldn't be touching her, go stop him before he steals her!_ I shook the thought off with a small growl and a sharp shake of my head. He was her brother-technically- so I shouldn't worry about him 'stealing' her. Besides why would I care if he did? She's just a nice, gorgeous girl who helped me in a time of need. That's all, I have no romantic feelings for her, end of story. Kind of. I mean sure she's the most angelic creature I've ever seen, but it's not like I _need_ her.

_Oh, so she's angelic now..._

Will you be quiet?

Anyways, I just met Chloe, therefor I can not have feelings for her. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

1**Hey... I don't really have anything to say... so... yeah... enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I SADLY OWN NOTHING all rights reserved to the greatest mind on the planet-other than me of course :3- KELLEY ARMSTRONG!**

CPOV

I was _soo_ confused. How did Simon know Derek? Well I knew how 'cus they were all like 'oh, you're that kid from the lab!' But what was the lab? The only time I'd ever heard of a lab was in movies where crazed doctors did experiments on innocent people. My stomach churned and I was instantly grateful that I didn't eat any of those brownies Annette had left me. I reluctantly let Simon drag me over to sit on the couch while he sat in one of the recliners, making himself comfortable. How could he be so relaxed when he was just reunited with what seems to be a long lost friend that had a broken arm and was in his house wearing his fathers clothes? Wait, his arm! He never told me how he broke it...

"Okay, Chloe, I know that that didn't make much sense, but there's a really good explanation."

He looked up, gaging my reaction. I nodded encouraging him to go. He gave me a small smile then turned to look at Derek. I didn't catch the look that passed between them, but it made Simon's smile drop. They looked at each other for another moment, then he sighed and turned to me.

"Okay, so there's a really good explanation..."

I nodded again, getting a little impatient.

"But I can't exactly tell you..." he said regretfully.

My impatience quickly turned to annoyance. How dare they keep secrets from me! I just took Derek into my house while he was greatly injured, fed him, gave him clothes, let him take a shower-which he desperately needed- and now I find out he is silently commanding Simon _not_ to tell me what's going on? And Simon! I've none him my whole life. I've told him everything about me, and he'd done the same with me. Or so I thought.

"Wh-wh-what? Wh-why?"

He didn't answer. Just looked at me with his lips turned up in a sad smile. "Chlo, I'm sorry." I felt hot tears prick my eyes. The only person in this world who I told all my secrets to, and shared most of my memories with, was now sharing secrets with somebody else and keeping them from me. It hurt. Made me feel like I was no longer special enough to know anything about him.

Simon must have seen the rejection on my face, because he reached out and took my hand. And that was it. The gesture that pushed me off the edge. I jerked my hand away and ran to my room. I locked the door and slid down against the wall. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

DPOV

My heart broke in two every time I hear a fresh sob from Chloes' room. She was so upset. Was it really that big of a deal that she didn't know _one_ of Simon's secrets? I mean sure, they seemed pretty close. _We need to change that for our sake..._ No we don't, if she wants to be close to him she can. Not my problem. _Yes it is he's going to steal her! _What do you mean he's going to 'steal her?' She isn't even ours... right?_ You are so naive sometimes it hurts. _Okay I'm done talking to you.

"Derek, will you please explain to me _why_ we can't tell her?" Simon whisper yelled.

"Because we can't drag her into this. Simon if she knew she could get hurt! Do you really want to be the one responsible for that?"

Okay that was low, and I know it, but I had to do it for Simon to realize the gravity of the situation. Too bad it didn't work.

"Excuse me but did you not see the necklace she was wearing? Don't you remember who wears those talismans?"

"Wait what? What necklace?" Since when was she wearing a necklace? I hadn't noticed, and I notice everything!_ You were too distracted by her gorgeous body... _You know, you're really not helping me right now.

"D, she was wearing a necromancers necklace."

I whipped my head up to look at him.

"You mean she's a–"

"I'm pretty sure. She hasn't actually seen a ghost yet as far as I know, but there used to be a dead body here, so there has to be a ghost."

"Wait, there was a body here, and you guys still bought the house?"

"Dad didn't see it, I just happened to find it one day in the basement behind the heater when I was home alone and got rid of it."

I nodded. There was a silence in between us, but not an un-comfortable silence, just a thinking kid of one. I heard a door open an bolted up from the couch. Light footsteps sounded down a hall and then another door slammed. Simon must have heard it too because he slowly got up out of his chair... or he could've been getting up because of my sudden change in attitude...

"What was-" Simons question was cut off by a blood curdling scream. Chloe!


	6. Chapter 6

1**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Thank you soo much for the feedback, it really means a lot! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

CPOV

I am so pathetic! I'm crying because Simon wont tell me something? I am such a girl! It really isn't _that_ big a deal. I hated that I was acting like this. It made me feel like the helpless little blonde most people saw me as. I got up and left my room, slamming my door behind me. For some odd reason. I was now _extremely _pissed. I didn't want to see Simon right now, but I also didn't want to wallow in self pity in my room anymore. So I ran down the hall, opened a random door, and slammed it behind me. I didn't know which room I was in, I didn't care. I just locked the door and stomped down the stairs. But as soon as I made it to the bottom, I instantly regretted my decision. I was in the basement.

I'd always hated basements. They were dark, damp, and cold. You know how when you're a kid, you have imaginary friends? Well I had imaginary monsters that resided in basements much like the one I am in now. I felt a chill run up my spine. I rubbed goose bumps off my arms as I mentally chanted, _it's just a basement, nothing is down here but bugs and dust. Nothing is going to hurt you!_ But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself.

"Chloe..." I jumped and spun around, but it was too dark for me to see anything.

"Wh-who's there?" No one answered. I started to panic. I was alone, in a basement, hearing voices, and I couldn't see anything. Not good. I blindly searched around for a light switch. If I were anywhere else right now, I would've been able to find it without even thinking. But I don't come down here, so I have no idea where I'm going. Fanfuckintastic.

"Come here... to your left..." I took a deep shuddering breath. If I wanted to know what was down here, I was going to have to face it. No matter how much I wished I didn't have to. I turned to my left and let out a scream worthy of a banshee. Right in front of me was a the burnt face of a middle aged woman. Her teeth showed involuntarily as she smiled at my reaction. He lips, right cheek, and part of her forehead had been burned off. I could see her bones, covered in ash.

One eye was falling out of its socket, and her body resembled her face, burnt and missing flesh.

"I've been waiting for you little necromancer,"she snickered.

Okay, it's official. I have gone crazy! There's no way that this lady was real. She couldn't be. No one could survive such horrible burns.

_Well Chloe, let's think. You're in a dark basement, with a insanely burnt up lady who has _missing flesh_, and you think that you are just imagining it?_

Well when you say it like that...

It may sound crazy, but at that moment, I knew I wasn't just imagining this. Even _my_ mind couldn't come up with such a horribly vivid image. There was only one semi-possible explanation for this. I was seeing a ghost.

**A/N hey guys, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,**_** so,**_** sorry for the short chapter! My parents are out of town and my older sister is sick so I've had to do **_**all**_** the work around the house meaning I didn't have a lot of time to work on this. But I wanted to give you guys**_** something**_** so that you didn't get bored of my story and forget about it. Again, sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Hey guys! I'd like to thank Team-EricSookie for the boost of confidence that's makin me post this early. :D You all rock and thanks so much for reading this! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclamer; I own nothing! **

CPOV

"Don't be afraid girl. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need you do something for me, that's all," the burnt lady cooed.

To hell she wasn't going to hurt me!

"Wh-who a-a-a-are y-you," I stuttered. Stupid stutter.

"My name is Mary, and I am not somebody you want to make angry."

I gulped. This 'ghost' spelt trouble. I would have screamed if I weren't so terrified. I heard something pounding at the basement door. Why don't they just come in? Or right, I locked it. Damn it. Mary began making her way slowly towards me causing me to back up against a wall.

"G-go away. P-p-p-please."

But she didn't go away, instead she just simply laughed in my face like I had told her the funniest thing in the world.

"You are a funny little necromancer, and a very powerful one from what I can tell. You have the brightest glow I've ever seen. I've met maybe three others in the 250 years or so years of my after-life and yours is about three times as bright as any of theirs."

Okay, what is she talking about? A glow? What's a glow? I've heard of people say that when your really tan you glow, but I'm sickeningly pale. And what's a necromancer? I think I've heard of it once in some movie I watched, but I don't remember exactly what it means.

The basement door burst open, lock and door both breaking. Derek flew down the stairs with Simon struggling to keep up. Some light from the hallway came down the stairwell, but I could still only see shapes. The only thing I could see clearly was Mary, who seemed to put off her own light source. Guess ghost have that kinda power.

Derek ran right throw Mary and picked me up, pulling me tightly to his chest. I screamed at the sight of him speeding right through her. It's one thing to mentally accept that you are seeing a ghost, but another to have it physically proven by having some one walk through them. Not a good experience. He brought me up the stairs-still screaming my head off- and sat down on the couch with me in his lap, still holding me closely.

Then I realized just exactly _how_ close we were.

I had my arms rapped around his neck and my face was buried in the crook of his neck. My chest was pressed up against his and my ass was on top of his... lower half. I felt my face flush and buried my face farther into his neck to keep him from seeing.

DPOV

Why was she screaming like that? She doesn't look hurt, and I didn't see anything down there.

_It doesn't matter _why_ she's crying, all that really matters is _that_ she's hurt. And you can make her feel better... in very nice ways..._ the wolf growled.

What do you mean? Why should I care?

The wolf sighed then said, _you get to comfort her idiot, just look down and you'll see how much she wants you to loose control..._

I did as I was told and looked down at Chloe's sobbing figure. Then I finally realized what he meant.

Her face was in my neck crying her eyes out and soaking my shirt-well, my borrowed shirt- while her arms were rapped around my neck. But it got worse-or more like better-, her tits were pressed up against my chest and her tight ass was right on top of 'Lil Derek.' I had to bright my tongue to keep myself from growling in pleasure when she pressed her face more firmly into my neck, causing her perky tits to slide up my chest.

I was about to pull her back and ask her what had happened when _another_ car pulled into the driveway. Seriously how many people come here on a daily basis? I told Simon that somebody had pulled into the driveway. He looked confused for a moment then swore underneath his breath.

"It's the house keeper Annette. She's coming back from the grocery store," he explained.

Well we can't discuss this _now_ can we?

I told him to help her bring them in while I brought Chloe to her room. He nodded and went to do as I told. I got up from the couch and went into the room that had the strongest trace of Chloe's scent. Sure enough I walked into a purple room, with a queen sized bed and a bunch of fancy shiny things I couldn't identify. I laid her down on her bed and looked at her as she cried, not exactly sure of what to do. She just looked so fragile and breakable. Like a little doll that would shatter if it were dropped. My chest constricted and I sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms again.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Okay so here's the 8****th**** chapter! I probably wont update for a couple of days cus my school winter concert is this week and I have to practice like all the time! But I'll sure as hell try to update. :) Thanks for reviewing, I love to read them! R I own nothing**

SPOV

_I wonder why Chloe was crying like that_, I thought as I helped Annette bring in the groceries._ I hope she's okay._ I don't think I'd ever seen her so upset since her Dad adopted me and she was still grieving over her mothers death. Sometimes I think that maybe Mr. Saunders only adopted me because he felt like he needed another person in his life to fill the hole that Mrs. Saunders death had caused. Granted I'm probably not doing as good a job as another woman, but every Dad hopes for a son right? So I'm a replacement, I can live with that. I can never bring myself to think of him as my Dad. It felt like a betrayal to my real Dad.

He hadn't left me by choice, that I'm sure of. One day I came home and he was just gone. His car keys and cell phone was there, so he obviously didn't leave by himself or on his own account. It was like he was going about his regular day, went to the door, and just left. _Or was taken._ I hoped he was okay.

But anyways, back to home. I set the last of the groceries on the counter. Annette thanked me and I told her it was no problem. Truth was, I was really anxious to go see what's up with Chloe. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if anything happened to her. Chloe's the last bit of family I have left. Sure, now Derek's showed up, but I haven't seen him in like, 11 years. People change in 11 years, especially in looks. Sure he'd always been a little taller than me back then, but now he had at least 8 inches on me. Chloe looked like a little doll next to him. At first it kind of scared me- well that and the fact that the first time I see him in 11 years is when he pins me to the wall. Why did he do that? I wasn't doing anything wrong. I'll have to ask him about that later.

I opened the door to Chloe's room to see her on her bed with her face buried in his chest while she cried. Had her in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly, trying to get her to calm down so that she could explain. Despite the fact that he was only holding her like that so that he could comfort her, I was still a little jealous that he was the one holding her instead of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he's trying to help, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to get in the way of me and my sort-of-sister getting together. He looked up at me, probably hearing and smelling my presence. He flushed and averted his gaze, obviously embarrassed about his current position. For a moment I felt my jealously ease knowing that he wasn't exactly comfortable with holding her like that, only to have if flare up again when I he just sat there, not pulling away, but holding her tighter.

CPOV

I couldn't stop seeing Mary's horrible face. The image of her floating there all burnt and torn was forever seared into my brain. I was certain I would be plagued with nightmares about her for the next week or two. Maybe more. I felt my self being lifted from the bed and into some ones lap. Derek. He held me close, just like he had on the couch, being careful not to hurt me with his cast. I pushed myself closer to him, and let out all of my tears. Sad tears because of what had happened to Mary, angry tears because I was too scared to do anything about her, confused tears because I had just seen a ghost when that isn't exactly possible. Maybe it would be different for somebody who had already believed in ghosts, but I didn't. To me they were things that you just see in movies, not in basements.

I heard Simon come into the room. After a moment Derek pulled me closer to him, I tensed for a moment but then relaxed. It's not that I didn't like him pulling me closer, quite the opposite actually, it just wasn't something that I had expected him to do. Simon sat down next to us, waiting patiently for me to stop crying. So that I could explain why I had screamed, no doubt.

After about 10 minutes I managed to compose myself enough to speak, although my stutter was kicked into overdrive. But they were patient with me, understanding that I was upset. I told them about going into the basement by accident and not being able to find the light switch. I hesitated at the part about seeing Mary, I didn't want them to think that I was crazy. But this was Simon, I'd known him my entire life practically, and even though he and Derek are keeping some big dark secret from me, I didn't want to keep this to myself. It would slowly drive me insane.

To my surprise, they didn't seem to think I was crazy. They looked at me with shock, but not disbelief. In fact, they acted like this kind of stuff happened every day. I could tell that they were trying not to pry do to my fragile state, but they still asked me to tell them every detail I could remember about Mary. I did my best and managed to cry once in the explanation. Through the whole thing they just nodded, listened, and asked questions. Not because they didn't believe me, but out of pure curiosity.

"Sh-sh-she t-told m-me I-I-I-I w-was a -ne-nec-necromancer. Wh-wh-what's th-that m-mean?" I asked.

For a moment they just stared at me. Their stares were making me un-comfortable-as was the silence- and I squirmed. Then I realized that I was still sitting on Derek with his arms wrapped around me. I blushed and made a move to get off. I guess he thought that I was trying to run out of the room, because he reached out and put me in his lap again. I blushed further, but made move to get up. For some odd reason, Simon seemed mad about that. _Why would he be mad? Derek was just trying to help? He isn't jealous is he?_ I'd suspected for some time that Simon may have feelings for me that went beyond sort-of-brother-and-sister, but refused to acknowledge it. It would only complicate things. He saw me looking and gave me a small smile. I smiled back to avoid a further explanation.

"Chloe," Derek started, "she called you a necromancer, because that's what you are. It means that you can see ghosts."

**Oooh, cliffy! Hehehehe, I'm soo bad. :) Next chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading all you guys are awesome. And don't worry, the lemon will be coming up soon. (I don't think Derek will be able to control himself for much longer!)** **R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm bored and can't sleep so I'm doing two chapters in one day. I realize that most of you probably didn't like the cliffy I had in the last chapter (Believe me, I hate it when other authors do that. It drives me insane!) But a good author always wants to keep their readers wanting more! Love you all **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

CPOV

I stared at Derek in disbelief. Sure I had been suspecting that I was seeing a ghost- especially since Mary told me that's what she was- but it didn't mean that I liked the thought. Plus, seeing ghosts is something that people thing would be such a cool power to have. Hell, half the kids at my art school would love to be able to see ghosts just for the life experience needed to be in the movie biz. But come on, a necromancer? It made it sound evil and dark instead of wondrous and 'an awesome power' as some of my movie head friends had so kindly put it when we were watching this lame ass movie.

However, seeing dead people was not as cool as the movies make it out to be. When you see the deceased soul, right in front of you, asking for help, you can't help but feel guilty. I just hope that I never come across a young child in my days of being a necromancer. I don't think that I'd be able to get over their story of how and why they passed at such a young age. Unfortunately, all this talk of ghost made me stray to a subject that I'd rather not touch; my mother. She had died in a car crash on the way back from the movies on my parents date night. A drunk driver slammed into the side of her car, and she died on impact. My Aunt Lauren always blames my father for my mothers' death, but I could never bring myself to. How was he supposed to know that a drunk driver was going to slam into the side of their car? He couldn't know, and there was nothing that he could have done to stop it. I felt tears prick at my eyes again, but I blinked them back. I'd done enough crying for today. My eyes hurt.

"O-o-okay," I croaked, not exactly sure how to respond. I mean, when somebody says,

'She calls you that because you see dead people,' what are you supposed to say?

"You know that necklace you're wearing?" he asked. I nodded, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

"Well an old legion says that it's supposed to help you not see as many ghosts. I think it has something to do with your glow," he explained. And there's that word again. Glow. What is a glow anyways? Is it like some kind of aura? I asked him and he opened his mouth to answer, but Simon beat him to it. I'd almost forgotten that he was here.

"A glow is a kind of light you give off that ghosts can see. It's how they identify you as a necromancer. I mean, come on, if you didn't have a glow how would they be able to tell you from a regular human? They'd just be going around, talking to every person to see who can hear them. The glow plays a meaningful role."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," I said. "But did she mean when she said my glow was three times as bright as the other necromancers? Does it have anything to do with my powers? Or is it meaningless?"

Simon opened his mouth to answer, but this time Derek cut _him_ off. What is with these two? Did they do this when they were little like one of those freaky twin telepathy things where they finish each others sentences?

"They say the brighter the glow, the more powerful the necromancer, but I could be wrong."

I nodded again and we just sat there in silence, none of us knowing exactly what to say now. Then I remembered a question had earlier.

"Hey," I started slowly, "how exactly do you guys know so much about this stuff? Are you like, SiFi nerds or something?"

To my amazement- and utter relief- Simon laughed and Derek's lips turned up in a small smile. I couldn't help but smile too. Derek seemed to have the kind of smile that didn't show up often, but when it did, you couldn't help but smile too.

"What do you think Derek? Can we tell her? 'Cus there's no use trying to keep her in the dark now?" Keep me in the dark about what?

DPOV

I can't believe that she was taking this so well. Most people would have laughed and thought that the person suggesting they saw ghosts was insane. They would look for a 'logical explanation' like some kind of mental disorder. But Chloe didn't react that way. She seemed okay with it, like she'd already come with it on her own. She seemed a bit shocked at first, but it was quickly replaced by curiosity over exactly what it entailed.

She's not exactly like most people, she can see past the norm, and that's what I love about her.

_Oh, you _love_ that about her now do you?_ the wolf taunted.

I swear if this wolf doesn't shut up.

I was shot out of my internal banter with my inner wolf when Chloe said, "Hey, how exactly do you guys know so much about this stuff? Are you like, SiFi nerds or something?"

I smiled at the comparison and of how clueless she was while Simon bent over in laughter. It was really too cute.

_Oh, so now she too cute?_

What, you don't agree?

_That's not what I said! Of course we think she's too cute she's it, she's our-_

But I didn't get to hear my wolf finish its thought because what Simon said caught me completely off guard.

"What do you think Derek? Can we tell her? 'Cus there's no use trying to keep her in the dark now."

Oh, fuck. 

**Hahahahah! Another cliffy! Sorry, I really just couldn't help myself, evil I know. :] But anyways, thanks for reading. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry that I didn't post sooner, but I'm failing math so my mom is pretty pissed so now I can only update on weekends unless can bring my grade up to at least a C+ before report cards. They don't come out till like the middle of January so I'll just be updating on Sunday or Saturday for a while. Maybe on Fridays. R&R&E (the e stands for enjoy!)**

**Disclamer; I don't darkest powers**

DPOV

"No, Simon," I said defiantly. Too bad he couldn't tell I meant it.

"I'm a sorcerer." Damn it Simon!

"You know what..."Chloe started, "... I can see it. But I'm jealous!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Simon gets do a bunch of cool things with spells like Harry Potter and I only get the ability to be scared shitless by burnt up ghosts? That's hardly fair!"she explained. Again, I couldn't help but laugh-or at least my version of laughing- she really was just too cute.

_There you go with that again. Starting to see a pattern yet..._

You know, you're really no help when you just egg me on.

"So what are you," Chloe turned to me.

I can't tell her. She can't know that I'm a werewolf. She'll be horrified and disgusted and never speak to me again. Then again, she hasn't known about the supernatural world before today, so she wouldn't know about what a bad reputation my people have. And yet...

Thankfully I didn't have to answer her because Simon interrupted me with a completely unrelated topic.

"Hey Chlo,"-if he calls her that one more time I just might have to rip his head off- "when's Dad coming home? 'Cus if you haven't called and told him about Derek being here yet, you might want to give him a heads up."

Her face scrunched up in confusion then her eyes got wide and she gasped. "Oh right! I totally forgot that he was coming home tonight! I doubt he'll remember when he came home if I did tell him though..." She sounded a little sad towards the end and it made me worried. I couldn't stand to see her sad. I'd have to ask her about it later when Simon wasn't around. She seemed really close to him-which kind of bugged me for some reason- but I don't think she'd want to talk about whatever this was with him.

"Well... maybe we should give Derek a room while we wait. He shouldn't be home 'till about 6:30. We've got about an hour and a half."

"Good idea," Chloe said while getting off of my lap. I immediately missed her presence, so I pretended like all of the technology that I've never seen before frightened instead of intrigued me and stuck close to her side. I got a weird look from her for this, but the understanding of my fake phobia shone brightly and she gave my hand a light squeeze and made no move to get away from me. A small blush crept across my cheeks and I averted my face to keep her from seeing. She'd probably just think I was embarrassed over being afraid of inanimate objects, but I wasn't taking the risk. Why I was blushing? Don't ask me. I just know I was.

However, when I turned away, I turned to see a scowling- very pissed off- Simon. Unlike Chloe, he saw through my fake excuse. Either he's a very protective older brother or he has a thing for his adoptive sister. I'd much rather it be option one, but I knew it wasn't the latter. I ignored him and followed Chloe to a hallway that had two doors on one side and two on the other.

"Okay Derek, you can pick any one of these three spare rooms," she announced. I gave her a quizzical look. Aren't there four doors here...

"Chlo,"- if Chloe wasn't in my way Simon wouldn't have his head right now!-"there are four empty rooms." A weird look passed over her face and then she sprinted to the second door on the right. She stepped into the door way and spread her arms out in front of the door.

"He can't have this one." she said defensively.

Simon gave her a weird look then cautiously asked, "Why not...?"

She looked down for a moment and swallowed loudly. She looked back up at us again fighting tears. "He... he j-j-just c-can't o-o-o-o-kay?" I just couldn't help it. I went over to her and whipped away a tear that had escaped her eyes. She just looked so broken. She bit her lip then looked away.

"Uh... you guys pick out Derek's room. I'm g-gonna go make s-something to eat. You guys want anything?" Simon and I both nodded as Chloe retreated into the kitchen. I wonder why she was so upset. And why had I whipped that tear off her face? Why the fuck did Chloe keep making me feel things that I'd never thought I'd ever have to worry about feeling?

_It's because you love her idiot!_

What?

_For God's sake! She's your mate!_

Really? Are you absolutely-

"What was that?" Simon spat. I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "And don't say it's nothing because that was definitely something."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair that had just recently been slashed with a knife and it now hung in my eyes instead of being past my shoulders. It wasn't emo, but it was long compared to Simons'. "I just don't like seeing her upset, that's all. Why is that so wrong? Did you like seeing her like that?" He looked at me like I'd just slapped him, then he stormed away. I picked the room across from the one Chloe didn't want anyone to have and then went to the kitchen with them.

CPOV

"Okay Derek, you can pick any one of these three spare rooms," I announced smiling broadly. He gave me a weird look and my smile faltered.

"Chlo,"- I swear if I wasn't in the way, Derek would have just ripped Simons head off- "there are four empty rooms." Oh crap! That's right he didn't know...

I ran to the doorway of the second door on the right. He couldn't have this room. No one could ever go in this room. I wouldn't allow it. Then they'd know, and think I was crazy. I spread my arms across the door still facing them.

"He can't have this one," I said defensively. Crap! Now I sounded suspicious...

Simon looked at me cautiously then said, "Why not...?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment. I wanted to tell him- I really did. But he couldn't know. He wouldn't understand. I hated that I couldn't tell him, it killed me, but I resisted the urge to come clean. I gulped and looked up at then fighting back tears.

"He... he j-j-just c-can't o-o-o-o-kay?" Unfortunately one of the tears had beat me in the battle to keep from crying and crept down my face. Derek came over to me and planted himself 3 inches in front of me. My heart beat faster as he reached up and whipped the tear off my cheek with his thumb. I don't know why, but for some strange reason, I really wanted to kiss him right now. I had this feeling in my stomach that I couldn't explain. It was strange but I liked it. I looked away and bit my lip then mumbled something about being hungry and asked if they wanted anything. They both nodded and I slipped past them into the kitchen.

Derek couldn't have that room because it was my Secrets Room. I had a knife in the dresser drawer that I used to cut my upper left arm and a lighter and hair clip in the other drawer to put burns on my upper right arm. I never did any marks bellow an inch above my elbow. No one had ever seen them, and no one ever will. I also went into that room to cry and puke in its private bathroom. I'm bulimic. I'm not happy with the way I look, but I can't help but eat a lot of junk food. So I found a way to eat what ever I want and have the body I like. No one noticed. No one seemed to care. I wanted to tell somebody so that I wouldn't have to carry the secrets around with me all the time, but no one would understand. No one would ever understand.

**Okay this may sound weird, but these problems are what lead to Chloe and Derek having a lemon, which should be in the next chapter! Love you guys! I'll try to update soon but again with the whole failing math thing. Plus now I'm in my school play! Yay for me, I just found out today. The play is High School Musical and I'm playing Kelsey, you know the piano person. **


	11. Chapter 11

1**Hey guys! I know that I promised a lemon for this chapter but some one pointed out that they thought it was a little too soon and I kinda agree with them. Sorry. But I also think that I rushed the mate thing too so instead of going back and changing it I'm going to have Dereks' inner voice deny it but the wolf except it. But there will be major fluff in this chapter! Chlerek forever!**

**Oh and I made some changes in the Derek's POV. Derek's inner voice is still the same, but instead of the wolf being **underlined**, it's gonna be bold faced.**

**Disclamer; If I owned Darkest Powers would I be writing this disclaimer? Nope so there's your answer. I don't own it, Kelley does!**

CPOV

Dad came home about an hour ago and ordered something from this fancy restaurant. Normally they don't deliver, but naturally they made an exception because Dad was willing to pay so much. Annette took the rest of the week off when she came home because her sister is getting married, so that left Dad in charge of dinner. He ordered extra food for Derek seeing how he was probably starving after all he's been through. I will never forget his reaction to Derek.

"_Chloe! Simon! I'm back. I'm ordering take out from Swanns, what would you like?" Dad called. _

"_Okay,"I asked, "you guys ready to see how he reacts to our new house guest?"_

_I got an enthusiastic nod and thumbs up from Simon, while Derek just grunted, seeming un easy. I wonder what was bothering him? He must be nervous. Poor thing._

"_Simon, why don't you go ask Dad about his trip? We'll be there in a minute. I wanna talk to Derek for a sec."_

_Derek tensed at the mention of his name. Simon gave me a curious look, but reluctantly did as I said. I turned to Derek who still hadn't relaxed. "Are you okay? You seem nervous?" He looked as if he was mentally debating on what he should say, and what he should leave out. I gave him a look that said, you-better-tell-or-I-swear-you'll-never-hear-the-end-of-it. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. _

"_Chloe, what if-"_

"_He doesn't let you stay here? Don't worry, he will. When I asked him for a big brother after my mom died he went to an adoption center and got Simon. Do you really think that if I ask for another house mate he'll say no? It's not like he can't afford it, we're freakin' loaded. Besides, who could say no to me when I put my upset two year old face on?" To prove my point, I showed him my point. I widened my baby blue eyes and stuck out my bottom lip just a little, because if I stuck it out too much the face would just look stupid. Granted I'm a fifteen year old girl trying to look a two year old but still. I cocked my head slightly to the left like a confused puppy to add to the adorableness. _

_Derek let out a low laugh and his lips turned up in a small, amused smile. I smiled back._

"_See, nothing to worry about. Now come on. It's now or never right?" before he could protest I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where Dad and Simon were talking about the trip._

"_Hi Daddy," I said voice that of perfect innocense._

_At that he looked up. And when he saw how big Derek looked next to me- which let's be honest, is pretty fuckin' huge!- his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he nearly dropped his blackberry. _God_, I thought, _is he really**that **intimidating? Guess so.

"_Oh." he said in astonishment. "This is your um... friend?" I nodded as if I were five year kid who was just asked if they wanted to get ice cream. I could see Simon stifling a laugh. I almost stuck my tongue out at him_ _but Dad spoke before I got the chance. _

"_Oh,"he repeated. "Well it's nice to meet you son. What's your name?"_

_I looked back at Derek encouragingly. He was back at me, eyes saying can-you-do-it-for-me? But I wasn't having any of that. If he was going to be here he had to learn how to talk to my Dad without me speaking for him. His shoulders slumped slightly when I didn't speak. I motioned for him to say something. Resignedly, he turned towards my father._

"_My name is Derek, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you," Derek said timidly. _Aww, he's scared! How cute! **Wait. Did I just say that Derek was cute?** Yep! You sure did! _Hesitantly, my Dad got up and shook Derek's hand. He looked down at his cast and looked back at me, then to Derek again. "What happened to your arm?"_

Oh yeah! Damn it, I keep forgetting to ask him about that.

"_I fell out of a tree and broke it."_

"_What were you doing up in a tree?"_

"_Oh, you know teenage boys," I chimed in. "Always doing stupid stunts."_

"_I see."_

"_Daddy," I said, dragging him out of some thinking state. "Can Derek stay here for a while? His moms in the hospital and his Dad isn't in the picture. He has nobody to take care of him." I put on my upset two year old face, swinging from side to side slightly to add to the little kid facade. He glanced nervously from me to Derek. _

"_I don't know Chloe..." Simon and Derek stiffened and I took a step towards my Dad._

"_Please Daddy. Please, please, please, please, please, please!"_

"_Well_..." _one more glance between me and Derek, "Alright."_

_I squealed in excitement. "Yay! Thank you Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ _I jumped up and gave him a huge hug which he awkwardly returned._

And now here we were, sitting at the dinner table, eating what we got from Swanns, in an awkward silence. Dad wouldn't stop glancing nervously between me and Derek. I mean sure, we're both teenagers, he's a boy, I'm a girl, I can see his concern. But it's not like Simon's never had friends sleep over before, and his friends openly flirt with me in front of Dad broke the silence.

"Kids," he said seriously._ Uh-oh. He has his I-have-to-go-away-on-business-again-and-I-don't-want-you-to-be-upset-voice on._ "I got called to go on another trip to Germany for work again. I'm leaving tomorrow."My face dropped and I put down my fork.

"Y-your leaving again? B-but you j-just g-g-got b-back.," I said, voice cracking a bit. Derek shot me worried look that I ignored.

He looked at me apologetically. "I know, but they need me to sort something out. I'm sorry but I have to go." _Of course he did. Because work always came before me and Simon, _I thoughtbitterly. Dad picked up his plate, and set it down in the sink. He gave me and Simon each a kiss on the cheek and a curt nod to Derek, then he went to bed. Hot tears pricked my eyes. I blinked them back. I looked down at my plate and pushed around my pasta some more. I'd barely eaten any of it, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I excused myself, not even bothering to put away my plate.

I made my way to my room, tears silently running down my cheeks. I whipped them away. I couldn't cry, not yet. I'd save my tears for 2:00am, when I'd sneak into my Secrets Room. By then everybody would be asleep and nobody would hear.I could never risk doing it during the day, so my alarm clock was always set to go off at 1:45am so I could do what I felt needed to be done. I got on my pajamas, crawled into my queen sized bed, and fell asleep, waiting for my alarm to wake me up so I could deal with all this.

DPOV

Their Dad said I was aloud to stay and a wave of happiness went through me. I seriously thought that once he saw me he would say no, but Chloe put on her upset two year old face and got exactly what she wanted. He may not be there for them much, but I can tell that he loves them, or at least Chloe.

Now we were eating dinner from some fancy place that have never herd of butI really can't complain. Everything's pretty awkward because nobody's talking and I can't help but keep my head down in fear of saying something that would get me kicked out. Thankfully, her keeper finally broke the silence (no wait, he's her Dad. Not keeper, Dad.)

"Kids, I got called to go on another trip to Germany for work again. I'm leaving tomorrow."

At that I looked up. Chloe's face visibly fell and she set her fork back down on her plate of barely eaten spaghetti.

"Y-your leaving again?" she asked sadly. I could see in her blue eyes that she didn't want to be upset that her father was leaving so soon, but she still was. "B-but you j-just g-g-got b-back." I shot her a worried glance which I knew she saw, but ignored. I hated to see her sad.

**Of course you hate to see her sad, she's your mate!**

_No, she isn't. You can't be sure until I fully Change. So as of now, no she is not my mate. Stupid wolf._

**But you have Changed, once.**

_No I half changed, completely different. _

Her father looked at her apologetically. "I know, but they need me to sort something out. I'm sorry but I have to go." With that he cleaned up his plate, said good night to everyone, and left. He looked back at Chloe again, who seemed to be on the bridge of tears. She mumbled something about being tired and retreated to her room, not even bothering toclean up her plate.

_I wonder what's wrong? She seems sad._

**We need to fix that.**

_For once, I completely agree. But not now. _

Simon and I finished our dinner in silence, just like before. You'd think that after eleven years of not seeing each other we'd have a lot to talk about, but we didn't. After we cleaned up the table and went to go get ready for bed it was almost 10:00.

_Wow,_ I thought,_ these people eat late._

I was tempted to go and check on Chloe, but decided against it. She would tell what was wrong when she was ready. If ever.

CPOV [2:35am]

I quietly closed the door and made my way over to the only spot where I can truly deal with my feelings.I hope Derek isn't a light sleeper, or I could be in big trouble. Dad and Simon both snored and slept like the dead-no pun intended- so they never heard the alarm clock go off. But I didn't know about Derek, I had completely forgotten to take him into account. I decided to test it.

I stood outside of his door and scuffed my feet, then pressed my ear against the door to hear for movement. Damn it! He doesn't snore, so unless he actually gets out of bed, I'll never be able to tell if he's awake. I cleared my throat and coughed. Nothing. I opened my door and rushed back to his, pressing my ear against his door again. Still nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and-finally- went into my sacred haven.

I opened the draw and took out the hair clip and lighter. I was in more of a purging mood, but I had nothing in my stomach to get rid of, so I settled for this. I made my way into the giant private bathroom that this place has. I sat on the edge of the bathtub that was nearly big enough to fit four people. The bathroom was bigger than most average people's bedrooms, and it's only one of the quest rooms. I thanked God every day that the bathroom wasn't white, or else the blood stains would show. Of course I always whipped it up and used cleaner when I accidentally got any on the floor, but if it were white, I'd never be able to get it fully out.

I sparked up the lighter and held it carefully underneath the hair clip, just letting it touch the singed metal. I made a mental note to buy a new hair clip later, this one was starting to melt after so many uses. I counted to seven the put out the lighter. I had a whole system for this particular coping method. I shucked off my purple t-shirt and threw it on the floor. I couldn't just role up the sleeve, the marks would be to low on my arm. Somebody might see them.

I looked at my upper right arm and saw that the burns I had done about five days ago were practically non-existent. A couple weeks back I noticed that I if I ever wore a short sleeve shirt, you could easily see my marks, and I couldn't wear long sleeved shirts all summer, it's too hot. So I went online and got this really good cut and burn healer. Last time the bottle was almost out so I couldn't use the proper amount. If I had the burns would have been gone three days ago. I loved the feeling I got when I cut or burned myself, but I hated the way it scared my skin. This stuff worked so well at making it look as if the damage had never been done that I wondered if they made it for famous people who had problems with this kind of stuff but still needed perfect skin.

I lowered the clip onto my arm and gasped in pain, but didn't ease the pressure. Burning myself helped get my anger out. It had started about two years ago. After finally realizing that I couldn't bring my mother back by crying, and that I couldn't replace her with Simon-even though I loved him like he was my real brother- I decided that I could get out my anger instead of bottle it up. I wasn't angry at my mother for dying, I was angry with my father for detaching himself from me after the accident. I can't really remember exactly what she looked like, I've only really seen her in pictures. I have very few memories. I pressed the clip in harder and squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my jaw tight to keep from crying out in pain. It hurt so bad, but felt so good.

I dropped the clip and cradled my arm. I accidentally let out a small whimper. Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt better about my Dad leaving again, but it still hurt me that he would come back then leave the next day. I glanced at the fancy Romen numeral clock we had. 2:54. What time did Dad say his flight was again?

I was trying to remember to see if I had enough time for another burn when the bathroom door slammed open. Derek stood there in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that he had borrowed from my Dad. I he looked at me, eyes filled with worry and... some other emotion that I couldn't place. He looked me over-I probably had the deer-in-head-lights look on- and his eyes widened. His cheeks flushed a light pink-ish color and he couldn't meet my eyes. Perplexed, I looked down to be reminded that I didn't have a shirt on. Though I- thankfully- had on a bra. Which wouldn't be so bad, if the bra wasn't so small.

He saw the lighter on the floor, then looked at my arm and gasped, rushing over to me.

"Chloe, what the hell did you do to yourself." he asked, voice that of barely controlled rage. Yet some how he still managed to seem worried and angry at the same time. But I didn't answer his question. After he realized that I wasn't going to answer, he pushed forward and asked again, firmer this time so he was practically growling.

"Chloe. What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?"

**So that's it. Yay, another cliffy1 don't you just love those things? ;D. HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM doarfthXx! Love you, please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wassup Fanfictioners? Did you miss me…? Ya I thought so! :D Okay so since it is break I can update a lot sooner than I normally do, so I thought I should just tell you guys that. So here's the chapter and I think you're going to love how stubborn Derek is, 'cus I know I do. ;) Here's the chapter and I hope you guys like it! Oh and I've decided I'm going to put little pieces of songs that I like that not a lot of people know but I feel a lot of people should know at the beginning of every chapter, most of the times the lyrics will have some kind of connection with the chapter. **

**Escape the Fate- World Around Me**

**I'm not trying to bring you down**

**But you're lost in the clouds**

**I've never been one to complain**

**But your world around me kills me softly**

**I don't want to be demanding**

**I just want to know why we live and die, **

**In a world of lies**

**Disclaimer; I don't own ANY of the characters, just the plot. *sobs***

DPOV

I stared at the burn marks in horror. It was too awful to comprehend.

_Why would she do this to herself? Who would purposefully put themselves in pain?_

When she spoke it was shaky, like she still couldn't believe that somebody was actually here, giving a damn about what she was doing to herself. "I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know wh-what your t-talking-"

"Cut the crap Chloe. Something is wrong and I need you to talk to me about it. I'll understand I promise." I said, not even bothering to look at her face to gauge her reaction. I was too engrossed in assessing the faded wounds I could see all over the tops of- BOTH her arms! She's doing this to BOTH of her arms? This needs to stop. Now!

She took a deep breath and I took both of her hands in mine and sat next to her on the edge of the GIANT dark blue bathtub. She was shaking and I was tempted to pull her into my lap and rap my arms around her like I had done earlier today- or yesterday since it's like three in the morning- but I didn't in fear of making her uncomfortable, seeing as she was only wearing cotton short shorts and a very small very nice bra- bad Derek, bad thoughts. I looked up from her chest- which took A LOT of effort- to the safety of her face, only to see plump tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Her eyes were blood shot and her bottom lip was trembling. I met her eyes and asked her softly, "Tell me, I'll understand."

Her eyes squeezed shut and she looked away, not wanting to look me in the eyes. But I wasn't having any of that. I put my hand lightly underneath her chin and turned her face to look at me. She opened her eyes and met my gaze. And what I saw in those eyes… it hurt me. She looked broken beyond repair, like she was a puzzle that lost one of its pieces. And it pained me to see her so sad, so lost. I leaned my forehead against hers and she flinched, then relaxed and leaned into me. Something in my chest swelled.

"Please," I whispered so softly that she'd have to strain to hear it. I could hear her heart thump loudly in her chest and she was breathing heavily, as was I. Mine was from our close proximity of our nearly naked bodies, hers was probably from crying. I wasn't about to get my hopes up and think it was for the same reason as me.

She swallowed loudly then said, "Y-you w-won't understand. N- Nob-body w-will." Her words sent knifes through my chest. She truly believed that she was alone, and that nobody would understand.

**We'll understand. We'll protect her. We**_** always**_** will. She can trust us. We need to make it all better.**

"I want to help you Chlo. I want to make you stop hurting. But you have to let me in and let me know what needs fixing in order for me to help."

She closed her eyes tight and nodded weakly. "It st-started about two years ago, the burning and c-cutting. I was upset that I d-d-didn't really have a r-real family. I-I h-had Simon, but he c-couldn't replace my Mom. D-dad doesn't r-really love me the way m-mom did, and he n-never w-will. I g-got tired of always c-crying about it, it made me feel week, so I found a different w-way to c-cope w-with it." By the end she was crying so hard I could barely understand what she was saying. It had to be hard carry this secret around and never tell anybody for _two whole years._ And it was all her fathers' fault. If he had payed more attention to her instead of that stupid cell phone- I think Simon said it was a blueberry or something- then Chloe wouldn't be putting herself through this kind of pain. I wanted to go over to his bedroom and rip his head off- which believe me, I could- for doing this to her. But I didn't because I knew that it would only upset her more. So instead I just acted on instinct and pulled her tightly to my chest. To my surprise she buried her face in my chest and used me for support. She was so vulnerable, so damaged that I had the urge to go and kill whatever caused her to be in this state.

"I t-try so h-hard to be enough for h-him to n-notice and t-take interest in m-m-me, b-but it's n-never enough for h-him."

"Chlo, I am so sorry that you feel like you've been cheated, and you have a right to, you really do, but that doesn't explain the cuts and burns."

"I do that b-because it h-helps me f-forget the e-emotional p-p-pain, and f-focus on the ph-ph-physical p-pain instead. It's m-my w-way to e-escape my p-problems. I-I h-have b-b-burn st-stuff in the cabinet under the s-sink." I set her down gently and got the bottle out, retrieved a wash cloth, and came back next to her. She now had her knees tugged up against her-still very lacking a shirt- chest since the ledge was big enough for her to fit.

I put some of the scar healer stuff on the wash cloth and whipped it gently on her burn. She winced but otherwise didn't object.

"Now Chloe," I began. "I understand why you would want to distract yourself from all of the things you've had to endure, but hurting yourself is no way to do it."

She yanked her arm back from me and stood up. "No! I refuse to st-stop. It m-makes me f-feel better. The only t-time I feel truly h-happy is when I'm burning, cutting or purging.

"Purging? You make yourself throw up? Chloe, that can drastically affect your weight and heart. Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is?"

"I don't know any other w-way to get away f-from everything. I c-can't talk to Simon about being s-sad over everything. He'd only try and make me feel better b-by hugging me and s-saying th-that it'll all be alright. But it won't! Because he w-won't actually do anything to help me with it, he'll just keep telling me that it's all gonna be alright and that it's not as bad as it seems. That's not w-what's g-going to h-help." She was in hysterics and looked like she was seconds from collapsing. I went over and rapped my arms around her again. Just like last time, she leaned into me, using me for support. If I wasn't holding her up she would have fallen.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I promise. And I will help you get through this. In fact, I already have an idea of how to start."

She lifted up her head and gave me curious look. "How…"

I picked up the lighter and hair clip off the floor and waved them in front of her face. "Start with getting rid of these."

"But-"

"Chloe?" I said looking her dead in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

The answer came wit out hesitation. "Yes." _Wow I'm surprised she didn't stutter._

"Then you have to promise me that you won't do anything like this to yourself ever again. The next time you have the urge to do something like this, come and get me. We'll work through the problem, together." She looked at me, her eyes saying that she couldn't believe that I was doing this for her, but she was still glad that I was. Her eyes were filled with gratitude and… something else. Something that I couldn't quite place, but sure as hell wanted to know what it was.

And in that moment, the wolf only had one thing to say, **Claim her.**

And I did. My eyes flicked to her lips once, twice, three times, and then I slowly brought my face closer to hers, looking her dead in those wonderful blue eyes that I found myself thinking almost constantly about since she found me yesterday. I wanted to make sure that she could stop me at any moment if she didn't want what I was trying to make happen happen. But she never did. Our foreheads pressed sensually together. She tilted her face up, allowing me better access to her lips. I rapped my arms around her slim waist, wanting her as close to me as physically possible. Still, she didn't stop me, but encouraged me by draping her arms across my shoulders, tightening behind my neck. Her gaze flicked to _my_ lips, just as mine had done to hers. I was fully aware of the fact that I had a hard on and that her top was still, well, not on. Our breaths became shallow and I could hear both of our hearts thumping wildly in our chests, hers slightly faster than mine. I tenderly pressed my lips against hers and electricity shot throughout my body. My skin burned wherever she touched me, but in a good way, an amazing way. The scent of her arousal was so enticing it made me light headed. My lips parted and she mirrored my actions. I moaned into her mouth when she started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I moved my hands down to cup her tight ass and she moaned into _my_ mouth this time.

I lifted her up onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I then decided that the counter wasn't quite what was necessary to fill the need I had aching in my groin. I hoisted her up and pressed her against one of the black colored walls. She gasped and I took the opportunity to sneak my tongue into her mouth. By now we were both moaning and groaning up a storm. But, unfortunately, air always seems to get in the way and separated, gasping for air. Her face was flushed a lovely peach-rose color that drove me, my hormones, and the wolf completely insane. I wasn't going to let air get in the way of me being close to my Chloe. I started kissing up from the base of her collarbone to a sensitive spot beneath her ear. Instinct took over as I let the wolf take control over my actions. I began to suck on her skin just below the start of her jaw. She gasped and moaned making me think I was going to explode if I didn't have my way with her. I lightly grazed my teeth down the side of her neck and she gasped.

"Ohhh, Derek." And I couldn't take it anymore, she was just too tempting, and I latched my lips back onto hers. She explored my mouth with her tongue and I did the same to her. We moaned when out they made contact and tightened out grips on each other, pressing our bodies closer together.

She pulled back abruptly and I was more than a little hurt. I looked at her and I'm sure that the rejection I felt was clearly displayed on my face. Normally I put on an emotionless mask to keep people from what I'm feeling. But I felt so betrayed right now, that I didn't care. I was mildly confused when she smiled, laughing softly. My breathing quickened when she leaned forward and whispered huskily in my ear, "We have to stop. We don't want Dad and Simon to catch us like this now would we."

I shivered as her breath tickled and teased my skin. She leaned back with a mischievous yet satisfied smile on her face. She leaned forward again and pressed her lips sensually against my jaw line and took her sweet time pulling back. My erection grew and went up into her crotch when she unwound her legs from around my waist. She gasped and unconsciously ground against it, forcing it up higher. I moaned at her efforts and was about to pull her closer to me when she pulled back and picked up her shirt. My eyes watched her tits sway when she gasped at the sight of my erection.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself, not knowing that I was able to hear. "So big…"

I filled with a sense of male pride and gave her a predatory smile. She looked up at me, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. "W-we need to g-go to bed. G-good night, Derek." And she walked out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her head, leaving me standing here, with a ridiculous hard on.

**Hey all my Chlerek fans! I'm sure that you all loved the DPOV kiss session. Am I right? 'Cus I know I did! Don't they make the cutest couple? And whoo boy was Derek getting horny towards then end there. But still, isn't it so cute how much he cared and was concerned for her in the beginning? Love you all my loyal fanfictionites! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my loyal fanfictionites! I'm so sorry that I only stayed in DPOV for the kiss scene, but I thought that his wolfie instincts would make it more interesting. But as much as I love all this Chlerek fluff, I have to start going into a real kind of plot. Don't get me wrong, things will still be hot and heavy there will just be more in the mix now. Oh, and Simon will be jealous, but will Chloe know that his possessiveness will be from a love that isn't protective older brotherly? Let's find out shall we? Song of the chapter time!**

**Situations-Escape the Fate**

**The situations, are irrelevant now**

**She loves the way that I tease**

**I love the way that she breaths**

**Well I touched her (oooohh)**

**She touched my (aaahh)**

**It was the craziest thing,**

**I love the girls who hate to love**

**Because they're just like me**

**Disclaimer; Do I love Darkest Powers? That's for damn sure. Do I own Darkest Powers? No, but the girl Kelley who does is one lucky bitch!**

CPOV

I closed my door and slid down it into a sitting position. I had just had probably the HOTTEST make out session in the history of make out sessions. And it was with Derek. I'd only met him less than 24hours ago and I was already sucking his face like some of the sluts at my school do. It made me feel kind of dirty, but I didn't regret it at all. He'd found me in the middle of cutting myself and nearly had a heart attack. Then, after demanding I tell him why I was doing something that was 'so stupid,' he actually offered to help me get through my down moments without having to inflict any form of physical pain on myself. He didn't exactly give me a choice, or really say how he was going to help. I hoped that maybe he might help me by replacing the need I feel for physical _pain_ into a need for physical _pleasure. _

I gave my head a sharp shake. Bad thoughts Chloe, bad thoughts. But was it my fault that when we were making out he only had on boxers and a very see through very tight white t-shirt? No, but that also didn't mean that the image of his tented boxers would leave my mind. Oh great, now I'm going to have dirty thoughts whenever I look at him. You know what; I can blame him for having his erection go up my crotch. I may not have ever seen a mans… parts before, but I knew enough to know that Derek had a good one, a really good one. Makes me wonder how it would feel to have something so big and hard in- bad thoughts, dirty thoughts, thoughts I really should not be thinking when I'm supposed to be in bed so I can go to school tomorrow. I scoffed. Yeah, like I was going to get any sleep after _that._

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I tossed and turned all night, until I finally gave up at about 6:30. Hey, I had to leave here by 7:45, might as well use my extra half hour to do some primping. I took a 15 minute shower then dried my hair and put on my school uniform. Seeing how I go to a school where most of the kids attend because they want to grow up and be performers, like the actors and musicians, most of the kids dress a little… showy. Performers really only have one goal in mind, get noticed. So since the minority, writers, directors, and set design, didn't need to use tactics like that in order to get noticed, we dress a more reserved. Maybe appropriate would be a better word. I was one of the people that fit into the smaller category, and the people in that category use to get made fun of because they were such 'prudes.' Just because I don't wear a shirt where my boobs nearly fall out, doesn't mean I'm a prude. Some parents complained and the principal decided to assign uniforms that 'fit both of our needs.'

Boy was that wrong. The uniform was like one of those naughty catholic school girl type things. We wore ruffled plaid skirts that came to about an inch above mid thigh, and button up blouses that had sleeves that went down to out elbows and were almost completely see through. _Yeah, what a compromise._ The skirt had dark blue lines and a softer blue back ground. It wasn't really sky blue, just more of a powder kind of blue. The shirts were dark blue as well and made of very thin cotton. Thankfully, we didn't have to where those god awful knee socks. I wore a pair of converse with mine.

I did my eyes in a smoky fashion and put on some mascara. I didn't put on any eye liner because I'd always hated it. It looks pretty, but it feels weird and you have to constantly re-apply it. I used a little blush on my pale cheeks then put on some light pink lip gloss. I looked at the clock, it was 7:16. Wow, it took me almost an hour to get bathed and dressed. I wonder if Derek will like my school outfit. I hear that when guys usually have fantasies about a girl, she's usually in a naughty school girl outfit. How a guy could find these things hot I'll never know, but I'll take it. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail since girls are not permitted to wear their hair down.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way down to the kitchen. The smell of blueberry pancakes and syrup assaulted my nose when I stepped through the door.

"Mornin' Simon, how'd you sleep?"

"Good. I got up early, actually, so that I could register Derek now and have him go today. I even got him a uniform delivered," Simon said cheerfully. For someone who isn't a morning person, he sure is cheery today.

"Really, you got him signed up that early?"I said disbelievingly. You can't register a new student that has absolutely no previous school records on such short notice can you?

"Yep, they gave me some trouble about the school documents and stuff, but I told them that he went to school in another state before and that the school burned down, along with all of the records. Pretty smart, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and took the seat across from him. He finally looked up at me for the first time that day and dropped his fork. I didn't that me wearing makeup was _that_ unusual. He picked up his fork and pretended like he _hadn't_ just nearly had a heart attack when he saw me.

"Uh, Chlo, you look um… I like the makeup, but… I really don't think you should wear it… guys might start checking you out and I don't think that I could handle having to beat up a bunch of guys for looking at you the wrong way."

"Who's looking at her the wrong way?" a low voice rumbled behind me.

I looked behind me and chocked on my pancake. Derek stood leaning against the kitchen door frame in the schools guys' uniform. On Simon and a lot of other guys, it didn't look very attractive, but on Derek… let's just say that if he didn't have all the acne he did, he would be voted for sexiest man alive. He wore dark blue khakis and a white button up shirt that was similar to the girls, only it had a more masculine look to it. He had a striped light and dark blue tie on, the light blue being the same as the one on my skirt. I swear that my either stopped beating for a second, or was beating so rapidly that I could no longer feel it. I finally looked up to his face and saw that he was checking out my outfit, his eyes filled with hunger. I gulped.

Simon noticed the change of atmosphere and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Good morning Derek, how was your first night sleeping in a bed after over 10 years?"

He snapped his attention up to Simon and sat down beside me. "I slept great; I'd forgotten how comfortable beds are. They're so… soft and smooth." When he said that last part he swung his gaze back to me and let it linger on my top half. I blushed. For the rest of breakfast Simon schooled Derek in the art of art school while I just kind of sat there and ate my pancakes contemplating how many calories they must have. They have flour, eggs, milk, and were topped in sugar and butter. I was starved and desperately wanted devourer every little crumb off of my plate, but knew that I shouldn't because afterwards there was no way in hell that Derek was going to let me get it all out. I thought for a second. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea considering how he reacted last time he caught me doing something like that…_ On second thought, not a good idea, we'd end up being late for school and my history teacher Mr. Holland would freak if I were late again.

I put my fork down and cleaned up my plate. There'd be time to eat later when I wouldn't have to worry about school. I glanced at the clock, 7:42.

"Guys, we gotta go if we don't wanna be late," I said. They both mumbled an agreement and reluctantly threw away what was left of their food. I was about to sling my bag over my shoulder when I felt tugged out of my grasp. I looked back and saw that Derek had mine and his backpack. How he got the books and backpack all before we even made it to school was beyond me. I gave him a quizzical look and he just smiled down at me. Well, half smiled.

"I can carry it myself," I stated.

His smile grew and he laughed softly. "I know." He put his hand lightly under my chin, tilting my face up, then kissed me softly. It was nothing like the hungry lust-filled kiss from last night, it was softer, sweeter. Like he wanted show me that he cared. The kiss was short lived and he pulled back. With a smug smirk he went out the door and made his way to the driver. I stood there for a moment, stunned, then followed.

DPOV

"Derek, Derek dude you gotta wake up," I heard someone say breaking through my barrier of sleep.

I grunted and rolled over. I had barely gotten any sleep after Chloe left. You can't just leave a guy standing in the bathroom with a hard on and expect him to fall sound asleep right after. But I didn't feel too rejected 'cus I could hear Chloe doing the same.

_Chloe…_

**You should have gone after her last night and had her fix the problem you had instead of try and ignore it and attempt to sleep**, the wolf grumbled.

I mentally rolled my eyes. That stupid wolf was going to get me in some serious trouble some day.

Someone started shaking my shoulder telling me to get up again and then said something about school. School? They're having me go to school? Why the fuck would I do that? They shook me rougher and I reluctantly got out of bed and went to take a shower. Half way through I hear someone open the door to the bathroom and throw something on the ground, then leave. I saw some strange bottle that said acne soap. I opened it up and clasped my hand over my nose. _This stuff reeked!_

When I stepped out of the shower I dried myself with a towel and saw that the person-who by the smell of it was Simon-, had given me clothes to put on. I put them on then looked in the mirror. That shit soap cleaned up my face a bit. The clothes were uncomfortable. The shirt had a collar and tie that made me feel like I was being restricted and wearing an actual collar like the ones you put on dogs. Sighing, I made my way down to the kitchen. On the way there I picked up part of a conversation just in time to hear Simon say, "-don't think I could handle having to beat up a bunch of guys for looking at you the wrong way."

The thought of other guys looking at my Chloe sent a spark of anger through me. Chloe was mine how dare they look at her!

_Wait a minute; did I just say Chloe was mine? Since when?_

**Since you saw her dip shit.**

_You can't own a person after just meeting them._

**Says who?**

Somehow during my mental debate with the wolf I had made my way over to the kitchen. I saw Chloe open her mouth, probably to tell Simon it wouldn't be necessary, but I cut her off.

"What's this about other guys?" I asked Simon. He didn't answer, just glared at me. What was up with that? I looked at Chloe to see if she had any idea but lost all rational thoughts when I saw what she was wearing. It exposed so much of her legs that I nearly groaned at the sight. Her legs looked so smooth and were the color of milk. Her top was nearly see through and that reminded me of last night when she'd been kissing me with only a bra on. Her face had on some gunk that didn't make her look bad, but I didn't think she really needed it. She was gorgeous all by herself. I met her eyes and saw that she was dazed by my outfit_. I guess some good can come from this thing._

I smiled predatorily at her and took the seat beside her. When Simon asked me how I slept I said something about how soft and smooth beds were looking at Chloe's top half the entire time. My words had a double meaning. While I was talking about the bed, I really meant the smooth skin of her exposed stomach. She flushed and looked away.

When we were about to leave I saw Chloe start to put her back pack on. A thought occurred to me and I grabbed the bag from her and slung it over my won shoulder. She gave me a weird look and I half smiled at her. God she was beautiful when she was confused.

"I can carry it myself," she said.

My smile widened. "I know." I put my hand under her chin and kissed her sweetly. I pulled back and smiled smugly at her reaction, then went out the door to my new day time prison.

**Hey guys hope you liked it! I'm not gonna write much here cus its 5 in the morn and I'm tired so night. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

1**Happy New Year guys! Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, they mean a lot! I decided to have Derek be jealous, but not all freaky I'll-break-your-arm-if-you-look-at-my-Chloe jealous. But there will be a fight, just not with Derek. Who else would get in a fight at a school? You're going to have to read and find out. Song of the chapter!**

**Three Days Grace- The Good Life**

**The good life is what I need**

**Too many people skipping over me**

**The only thing that's been on my minds**

**The one thing I need before I die**

**Disclaimer; Sure as hell wish I did, but no I don't own Darkest Powers**

DPOV

I've officially decided I hate school. You wanna know what the funny thing is? I haven't even been in the building yet. Everything is just so loud and all the scents are overwhelming. They all come on strong and at the same time. Perfume, sweaty sneakers, makeup, old text books, and a helluva lot more. I covered my ears with my hands in attempts to drown out the noise. Didn't work _God Damn it! I'm not use to all this noise. Damn werewolf senses. _

"Derek, are you okay?" Chloe asked. _No._

"Yeah, I'm fine,"I mumbled. Then I made my way over to the main office to get my schedule. Of course, Chloe followed. Not that I was complaining.

The office lady looked up and nearly fell backwards. Couldn't say I blame her. I'm about 6'3" and she was only about an inch or two taller than Chloe. I knew I looked intimidating, accepted it even, but the look in her eyes when she saw me... it hurt. I scowled at her

"I'm the new student that was registered this morning, Derek Souza."

"Oh, right, Mr. Souza." She quickly handed me schedule and told me I should get to class. I grunted in response and lead Chloe out of the room. I didn't like the vibes I was getting from that lady, and I would not allow her to hurt my Chloe.

"Your l-last name is S-Souza?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p.'

Some random kid brushed past me, hitting my shoulder in the process. It didn't hurt, I didn't stumble. But the wolf felt threatened. The boy turned around and gave me a look of disgust and disapproval.

"Watch where your going, freak," he spat. Then he glanced at Chloe and gave her a once-over. I clenched my fists and had to suppress a growl. I could smell her getting angry at the ass hole who just insulted me. I don't like it when she's mad, looks scary, smells scary too.

"You w-watch where you're going R-Royce. Or sh-should I say Seaweed? You are Seaweed and not L-Link for this months play aren't you?" she taunted. _What the hell is she talking about?_

Whatever it is, he didn't like it one bit. His face contorted in anger before it broke into a cocky smirk.

"Well little miss thang, what do you say you try out for the part of Penny? You know, my love interest. The auditions for the girls are after school." _It's official, this guys dead._

**We can't let him talk about our Chloe like that!** the wolf growled.

I was about to punch the kid in the face when Chloe reached out and put a hand on my arm. She gave me a look that said 'he's not worth it,' and I clenched and un-clenched my fists. She turned back to the boy.

"Royce," she said evenly, "Go fuck yourself." I smiled broadly.

The kid- Royce- stalked away. I chuckled. She turned back to me. "Walk me to class?"

**Go with her, she practically told you to. A command, not a question.**

So, I did.

You know, this place might not be_ too_ bad.

LPOV

"Has anyone heard anything from the werewolves sent to find him?"Davidoff boomed. We'd been searching for our little runaway wolf for over ten years. We all insist that it's a lost cause and that the searches are hopeless because we're never going to find him, but he's too stubborn to give up. The prick.

"No, Dr. Davidoff, we're afraid that Souza was successful in terminating them," one of my colleges informed him.

Mrs. Enright slammed her hands down angrily on the table making all of us jump. She is a very powerful with that you soon learn not to mess with. An angry bitch witch is not something you want to be around. "Have you idiots got no lead on where this damn mutt could be?" she growled.

Sadly we didn't. I let my mind wander while she demanded that we do a better job at what we were being paid for. How a teenage neanderthal was able to best a group of powerful scientists I'll never know. It would really help if we knew what the boy looked like. All we have is a small faded photo of what the boy looked like at age five. He looked small and quiet, like he knew he was dangerous but didn't want to hurt anybody like his incompetent brothers. Important lesson for young werewolves, never bite the hand that feeds. The boys brothers failed to realize this before they were terminated after brutally maiming one of their nurses. The Souza boy however-I can never remember his first name. Darrel? Damian?- knew better than to go ripping a person to bits with his fangs. Smart little wolf. He looked suspiciously like-

"Dr. Fellows!"

I snapped back into attention. "Yes?"

Davidoff straightened and passed me a small piece of paper. "You're one of our better doctors, let's see you give it a shot. One of the workers we sent after him about a week ago finally managed to get us a more resent photo of our little runaway. Recognize him?"

I flipped over the paper and gasped. Right before me was a very vicious photo of the boy who stood protectively in front of Chloe the day she called me to fix his arm. Bile rose into my throat. She had been around this killing machine, and had been completely open and comfortable with him touching her. I crumpled the paper in my hands.

"I know where he is."

**Ohhhh cliffy! Dun, dun, dun, dun! What's gunna happen to Derek? Will he like school? Will Royce continue to be a problem? Am I going to add Liam and Ramon to the story? Good questions. Too bad you have to wait and find out. ;)** **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

1**Guess who's back! Yeah, that's right, I am. And I have a present for you, the fifteenth chapter! Now what present could be better than that? That's right, nothing! Well except for maybe chocolate, but you get the point. Sorry I'm not updating that much, I've been swamped with homework and the stupid play rehearsal go like two hours after school! I mean c'mon, the plays not til like, April, why the hell do I need to stay two hours after school, four days a week, every week? It's just ridiculous. Anyways, onto a happier note, song of the chapter!**

**Escape the Fate- Lost In Darkness**

**She hears a moan at the top of the stairs**

**But she don't move a thread**

**Just minds her business**

"**I swear these walls have been talking to me" she says**

"**Cause all I hear are the devils wishes"**

**She feels his breath**

**Down her skin and bone**

**Crying out in pain**

**But no one knows how to find you**

**(You're lost in darkness)**

**Crying out in vain **

**But no one knows how to reach you**

**(You're lost in darkness again)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

**CPOV**

I tensed in the front seat of Milos's car.He kept glancing into the mirror looking at Derek with an expression of barely concealed fear. Okay, Derek's big, I get it, I really do, but he hasn't done anything to make anyone think he was dangerous. Which he wasn't. He also had a really bad day at school, I could tell. He refused to meet my gaze, wouldn't talk to me at lunch, and it was just plain obvious in the way he carried himself. Shoulders tense and hunched forward slightly, jaw set, and eyes hard set in a scowl that was always aimed the ground, or right now, out the window.

Finally we pulled up into the driveway. I got out of the car while Derek struggled to not hit his head in the process. He was too tall for the tiny car. I said good-bye to Milos and made my way up the stairs, careful not to slip on the ice. But, of course, being my clumsy self, I managed to slip one step from the top. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain, but it never came. I cracked my eyes open to see Derek looking at me with an amused look in his eyes. He chuckled softly and put back on my feet. I opened the door and quickly plopped my backpack onto the ground. Derek had tried to take my backpack for me, but I flat out refused to have him carry it after he had such a rough day. Everybody looked at him with either fear or disgust and avoided him at all costs. I'd fix them with an icy glare while Derek just stared straight ahead and pretended like he didn't notice. I hated to see the blank look on his face. I guess I just wasn't use to seeing him so guarded.

I ordered two large pizzas then joined Derek in the living room. He was just staring into space with a scowl on his face. "What happened?"

He just grunted and looked anywhere but at me. "Derek?" He turned to face me but still wasn't looking me in the eyes. _Okay, this is getting annoying. _"Derek, look at me." He slowly brought his eyes to meet mine. But there was no emotion behind them, they were blank. The sight made me both angry and sad at the same time, but I kept my voice calm. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you and how to make you feel better or am I going to have to sit here and watch you scowl at empty space?" He stared at me, eyes scanning over me. After a while of that, I was sure that he wasn't going to answer me. Just as I was about to open my mouth and repeat myself, he spoke.

"School drove me crazy. It was loud, the kids were obnoxious, the teachers all hated me, and all of the other kids were so stupid. They all judged me. But you know what, that didn't bug me, I came across a lot of people in the forest, I learned to ignore it. But what really bugs me is that Royce kid you were talking to this morning. He disgusted me." _Oh, that's what's been bothering him. _

"Oh... well I don't have any idea how to fix that. I told him off, and that's just how he is. He's like that."

His eyes raked over my body again, clouding over with desire. His fingers twitched at his sides and he let out a low sound from deep in his chest that sounded suspiciously like a growl.__"I think I have an idea, if you're still willing to help?" I nodded. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and I had to control my breathing. The look in his eyes... like I was the tastiest desert and he was a man who hadn't eaten in weeks, and he wanted nothing more than to devour me. It made the room seem ten degrees hotter.

Breathily, I asked, "More than willing." Not a second after had I said it his lips found mine. I moaned softly and kissed him back roughly. He made an appreciative noise moved me so that I was straddling his lap. I pressed my body firmly against his and felt his rock solid erection. I gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.__

**DPOV**

_Oh sweet fuck this girl is enticing. _

The things she can do with her tongue... oh god. I can't take much more of this teasing. I want-no, I need more of her than just her lips. And I was going to get more. After all, she said she was 'more than willing' to 'help' me. But not here. I stood up from the couch, keeping a tight hold on her ass so that she was still plastered against me. She squealed and wrapped her legs around my waist to keep herself up. Even though I could've held her up, I still _really_ appreciated the effort. So did the wolf. He was growling pleasure. I made my way down the hall and into the empty room next to mine, all the while not once breaking the kiss.

I threw her down on the bed and looked at her. Her hair was mussed and her chest was heaving. Her short skirt had ridden up and I could just see her underwear. Her eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. Lips swollen and pink from being thoroughly kissed. The scent of her arousal made my cock get harder to the point where it was almost painful. I pounced.

I kissed her possessively, trying to show her just what she did to me. She fingered the hem of my shirt and then proceeded to un-button it slowly, fingers lightly grazing the flesh of my exposed chest with each one. My muscles tightened everywhere she touched me. She finally had all of them undone and I pulled it off and discarded the unwanted clothing somewhere on the floor. Chloes' small hands explored my well muscled chest and I moaned when she would lightly graze her nails over my skin. I pulled back from kissing her lips and moved to her neck, sucking on the spot beneath her left ear. Her breathing came out in short gasps and I smiled against her neck knowing that _I_ made her hot like this.

I reached down and undid the first button on her shirt and pulled back from her neck to look her in the eyes. I wanted her, but I wasn't going to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. She must have seen my question on my face because she nodded then told me it was okay. That was all the confirmation I needed. I hastily undid the rest of the buttons and she arched her back so that I could remove it and throw it over my shoulder where _my_ shirt had gone.

I stared at her aqua blue lacy bra. She was perfect, beautiful, and _mine._ She squirmed under my intense gaze and her face flushed a light shade of red that drove me crazy. I could tell that she was feeling self conscious and that I was obviously the first one to see her like this. I inwardly smiled at that thought.

"You have nothing to worry about, you're beautiful," I said in a husky whisper. She shivered and pressed her womanhood against my aching hard on. I brought my hands behind her back and rested them on the clasp of her bra. She nodded and I did away with the useless piece of cloth. My breath caught at the sight of her bare chest. My body was hot all over and I wanted to take off both of our pants and feel her skin against mine.

I sat her up and kissed her passionately again. I trailed kisses down her jaw line, neck, shoulder, then finally made it to her tits. I sucked and swirled my tongue around her brownish pink nipple and used my hand to fondle with the neglected one. Her back arched and she fisted my hair, pulling my face closer to her chest moaning my name. My erection burned against my pants and I moaned against her soft milky white skin. I switched breasts and was about to unzip the back of her skirt...

...when Chloes' cell phone rang.

_God damn it! Who the hell would be calling her now?_

**Ignore it. You're finally having some alone time with your mate and your worried about one stupid phone call?**

"I have to get that," Chloe said, pulling herself away from me and getting off the bed to put her clothes back on. I whimpered at the loss of skin contact.

"Chloe, whoever it is, I think they can wait until later," I pleaded, getting up and standing beside her.

"Derek, that's my aunts ring tone. If she's calling me I have to answer it. It could be important." With that she left the room to go get her phone.

_I may have only met her aunt once, and even though she 'fixed' my arm, I really hate her right now._

**She made our mate leave, **the wolf growled. And I shared its frustrations.

Sighing angrily and putting my shirt back on, I decided that if Chloe was going to have a long discussion with her aunt, I didn't want to hear it.__Hearing her sweet voice would remind me of her moaning my name only minutes ago. I headed to the shower and turned on the water so that I could drown out their conversation. And also because I had to get Chloes' scent off of me. My boner would never go away if I kept smelling the enticing smell of our scents combined. I sighed again and stepped into the shower, mentally cursing her aunt for interrupting us.

**Hey, so I know there really wasn't much of a plot there, but I was more in the mood to write a little lime. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I started another fanfic story and was kind of focused on that for a while. It's about Darkest Powers-cus that series is like my life-, is rated T and is called The New Girl In The Pack. So if y'all want some more chlerek in your life, you should go check it out. Okay well love you guys, bye-bye. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

1**Hey sorry to disappoint you guys but I kind of lost where I was going with this so I'm no longer writing it. I apologize to those who really liked it, but I don't have sight of the original plot anymore. I'm not taking it down, but I also won't be adding to it. **

**Love you all, and thanks for the support. **

_~doarfthXx_


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I know I said that I canceled this story, but now I'm reactivating it. I just had a story I really like canceled and realized how sucky it feels so I'm going to try my best to continue this story. I hope that my previous followers still read it because I'm doing this for you guys. **** And thanks to all the people who reviewed on the 15****th**** chapter, you guys rock. Okay, here's the continuation!**

**Kill Switch Engage- My curse**

**I watched you walk away**

**Helpless with nothing to say**

**I strain my eyes**

**Hoping, to see you again**

**This is my curse**

**CPOV**

I raced into the living rightening my shirt and just grabbed my phone before I missed the call. "Hi Aunt Lauren."

"Hi sweetie, I was wondering if you and Simon wanted go to that new pizza place that just opened up last week and then come back and sleep at my house tonight," she asked sweetly. My brows scrunched in confusion and annoyance. She really had to interrupt me and Derek for _that?_ The thought of Derek made heat rise to her cheeks. _Why did she have to interrupt us?_

"Um, yeah Aunt Lauren, that sounds great, but um, wh-what about Derek?" I asked nervously. She didn't seem to like him all that much when she saw him.

"What about whom? Who's Derek?" I sighed.

"You know, Derek? The guy who had the br-broken arm?"

"Oh, right, what about him?" she asked, confusion lacing her tone. Wait, she probably had no idea that Derek was staying here. Dad knew, but they didn't exactly have the best relationship and he'd left for that business trip this morning, he probably forgot or just didn't find it important enough to bother with a phone call. I was suddenly troubled by the thought. What if she freaked about him staying here? When they'd adopted Simon, her Aunt wasn't very accepting of it. She didn't like the idea of a strange boy coming to live with them, even if he was technically going to be her brother. Even if they were little kids, her Aunts mind immediately went to what she thought might happen when they became teenagers. It was still enough to make me blush.

I blushed harder when I thought about how she would react if she knew just what she was interrupting when she called. If only she had waited another five minutes.

"Chloe?"

"Wh-what?" I asked dazedly.

She sighed. "What about Derek, he's gone home by now hasn't he?"

I bit my lip and rubbed the faded burn marks on my arm through my shirt, a nervous habit of mine. "W-well, y-y-you s-see-"

"Slow down, take a deep breath," she soothed, though I could still hear that she was nervous about what I was about to tell her. _Damn stutter._

"D-Derek s-sort of l-lives with us n-n-now." There was a pause on the other end of the phone. I dug my nails into my arm. _Can't she just say something already?_

After what seemed like an eternity, she answered. "Well… can't he just stay there by himself?"

I gaped. "U-um, no, not really. He's been isolated from society for like t-ten years, I can't leave him alone y-yet," I squealed. I switched sides with my phone and walked to the kitchen.

"Of course you can, he's a big boy, Chloe. If he can survive alone in a forest for ten years, I think he can make it one night alone in a pent house suite," she said reasonably.

And it _was_ reasonable. Here he had luxuries that he didn't have out there. He had food, shelter, running water, and nothing in here would attack and try to kill him. But there are so many things he doesn't know how to use. He could explode something in the microwave; burn down the house with the stove, over flow the floor with the bath tub, and so much more. Not to mention, he didn't seem to want to be alone. He was like a lost puppy that was just found and is afraid to be away from its new owner. Leaving him here alone felt wrong, I felt like something bad was going to happen and I wouldn't be here to help him.

"I-I don't know, Aunt Lauren. H-he really doesn't know h-how to work things around the house and I-I don't f-feel comfortable l-leaving him here," I admitted sheepishly. I heard her sigh impatiently on the other end.

"Chloe, you can leave him there for one night, it's not going to kill him," she snapped impatiently.

I scoffed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Lauren, b-but I don't feel c-comfortable with it. I'm not going. Look, I've got homework I'll c-call you later. Good bye."

"Chlo-" I hung up before she could finish saying my name.

I exhaled in frustration and slammed the phone down on the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. I tentative hand on my waist made me jump and spin around. I was met with Derek's sheepish face, like he was afraid he'd made a wrong choice. He was looking anywhere but at me. I put two of my slim finger under his chin and forced him to face me, but he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You h-heard the whole ph-phone conversation, h-huh?" I asked knowingly. He seemed hesitant, but nodded.

"I'm not… I'm not making you stay here am I? I don't want to stop you from having a good time with your family," he said guiltily.

I felt a small pang in my chest, he shouldn't feel guilty, and it really wasn't his fault. I gave him a small smile and a quick pack on the lips. "I have a good time with you, and I can see my Aunt any time."

He smiled down at me and snaked his other arm around my waist. He lowered his face to mine, but I gently pushed away. He frowned.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" he asked hurriedly, concern filling his emerald eyes.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, but I did have an ulterior motive for staying with you tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

I bit my lip and slipped out of his arms. "T-tell me more about necromancy."

**LPOV**

"Chloe, you can leave him there for one night, it's not going to kill him," I snapped. Really, it was going to kill him, but she didn't have to know that. I didn't like being like this with her, tricking her and lying to her, but it was for her own good. That mutt was dangerous, and him staying in the same house as her is something I simply won't allow.

The plan was that I get Chloe and Simon to stay with me tonight while Davidoff and Enright went to Chloe's house to sedate and capture the mutt so they could bring him back here for termination. Or, if it came down to it, kill him there. I'd prefer them killing him here. If they shot him down there it might leave a residual, and we didn't need Chloe to see that. Not that she's actually seen a ghost yet, as far as I know. Anyways, they were supposed to come to my house, the mutt would get captured, and we'd a go back to how it was before that _thing_ showed up in Chloe's life. But she was being so stubborn, worried about his well being. Why did she even care? He certainly wasn't worth worrying about.

I heard Chloe quietly scoff on the other end. I gritted my teeth to keep my temper. This would be so much easier if she would do as I said, like she always use to do before_ he_ showed up. He was changing my sweet little Chloe, and I didn't like it, not one bit. "I'm sorry, Aunt Lauren, b-but I don't feel c-comfortable with it. I'm not going. Look, I've got homework I'll c-call you later. Good bye."

"Chloe!" The line went dead before I even her name out. I slammed my phone shut in annoyance. This was not going as planned.

"Well?" Diane prodded, "Are they getting out of the way, or are we going to have to bring extra sedative?"

"Don't you even dare think about doing that to my niece," I spat.

"It's not like we have a choice, we need to do what's best for the experiment. And what's best is getting rid of this run away werewolf, once and for all. Niece or not, we are going there tonight."

I opened my mouth for a retort, but Marcel cut me off.

"We know how attached to Chloe you are-"

"- I am not attached-"

"-but," he continued with a disapproving look on his face. I instantly knew to keep my mouth shut. "Diane is right, we need to what is best for the experiment, and this is best. I'm sorry but we have to invade tonight."

I bit my lip and wrung my hands, looking down at the table. There wasn't much I could do to fight this, they had the final word. And getting Derek out of the picture-and out of Chloe's life- was what was best. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"And Chloe and Simon don't get hurt?" I asked quietly. Diane rolled her eyes, I glared at her, and she scowled back.

"We'll do our best, but there are no guaranties," Davidoff said calmly.

I shook my head. "No, that's not good enough. I need a promise that Chloe and Simon will stay unharmed."

He looked nervously over to Diane and they had a silent conversation. He seemed to be debating on whether he could keep that promise or not. I felt anger build up in my stomach. _Their safety is not up for negotiation!_

After a few more minutes of their silent talk, he turned back to me. I crossed my arms and met his gaze.

"We'll do our best, but there are no guaranties." He saw me shift, about to argue, and quickly moved to reassure me. "However, there won't be any permanent damage done and we will on deal with her if she tries to get in the way. We will only sedate her and bring her straight to you. A small price to pay to have that vicious beast away from your niece, don't you think?"

I bit my lip and chewed it over. He had a point, the mutt needed to get as far away from her as possible. If the worst that could happen to her was taking a little sedative and being sent to my house, I think I could handle that. I sighed. "Alright, but you have to promise that's the worst that could happen to them," I said sternly.

He smiled. "Promise."

**Okay, I hope that this chapter made up for my sucky withdrawal. You do not know how sorry I am about that, but I'm here now, and that's what counts. Better late than never, right? Anyways, on that note, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. G'night, and please review! :D**


End file.
